Sólo por esta noche
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Un reencuentro muy peculiar ocurre una noche de fiesta entre una princesa comprometida y su quimera. One Shot.


****

Solo por esta noche...

de Nadesiko-san 

(Escrito en Octubre del 2001)

¡Dong! ¡Dong! ¡Dong!

La campana del reloj sonó algunas veces mas, indicando la llegada de las nueve de la noche. Hora en que las parejas comenzaron a bailar luego de haber escuchado el discurso de bienvenida del príncipe Luca del reino de Cerica. La orquesta comenzó a tocar ante el regocijo de los presentes. Algunos bailaban, y otros conversaban, entre otras cosas, sobre la lamentable "casualidad" de que justo esa noche la prometida del futuro rey haya pescado un resfriado. La fecha del compromiso que estaba planeada para esa noche había sido postergada para otro momento. ¡Aquel reino gozaba de las maravillas (o desgracias) del dinero! Asique nunca había un "pero" para llevar a cabo otra fiesta. 

...Y otros, o mejor dicho "otro" solamente estaba parado, apoyado en la pared del salón observando aburrido todo el entorno. Para él, lo peor era haber tenido que aguantar el terrible y largo discurso de aquel "baka", como consideraba al sujeto. Bien apodado estaba, ya que aquel "Príncipe" no podía decir ni siquiera una frase sin haber consultado la totalidad de lo que tenia que decir a su fiel consejero. Además había algo mas en ese sujeto, una especie de "no-se-que" el cual lo hacia sentirse incomodo cuando por una u otra razón (generalmente sobre la paga por su trabajo) debía hablar con él. Generalmente prefería evitar cualquier tipo de conversación con ese pedazo de ser inservible.

Quizás podría haber sido una fiesta divertida. Pero para él solo era un trabajo mas, donde solo se limitaba a vigilar de que ningún estúpido conspirador echara la fiesta perder. 

Aburrido, Zellgadis volvió a ver a todos los presentes, cuyos rostros estaban ocultos por mascaras y disfraces de todo tipo, absurdos, como los consideraba. Suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que él era otro estúpido que estaba de la misma manera, con la diferencia de que había preferido usar solo la mascara que le cubría lo que el consideraba un monstruoso rostro, y ningún tipo de disfraz.

Todo lo contrario de su compañero.

- ¡Pero ni que hubiera algún velorio Zellgadis! ¡Disfruta la fiesta! 

Zellgadis hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio al muchacho que le estaba hablando. Y no era para menos, su vestidura era la de un clásico príncipe de cuento de hadas. Bien ridículo y tremendamente llamativo.

- Ya has empezado a tomar Kaherdín.

- Nah... Hoy el jefe esta demasiado con lo suyo que ni se fijara en si estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo ¿Quieres un poco de ponche? 

- No gracias.

- Si que eres aburrido amigo Zell.

Zellgadis corrió la vista restándole importancia a lo que su compañero había dicho. Sin embargo su rostro cambio por una sonrisa cuando vio a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes que intentaba esconderse de todos los presentes.

- Creo que hay alguien que te esta buscando Kaherdín.

- ¿Eh?

Zellgadis señalo con la cabeza hacia donde estaba la hermosa mujer. Kaherdín sonrió con una gran felicidad, esperando que ella lograra ubicarlo. Hubiese corrido para luego abrazarla como siempre lo hacia, aunque era consciente de la situación en que se encontraban.

- No te preocupes Kaherdín –dijo Zellgadis – Ve con ella. Nadie se dará cuenta que es Eunice. 

- ¿Crees?

- Por supuesto. Ella es muy inteligente, en nada se parece al inservible de su hermano.

- Muchas gracias Zellgadis. ¿Me harías el favor de cubrirme?

La quimera se quedo pensando por un tiempo.

- Bien. Con la condición de que algún día me devuelvas el favor.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que no te lo devolveré?

- El hecho de que ya me debes CUATRO FAVORES.

- ... Que desconfiado eres Zellgadis... –estrecho la mano de su compañero - ¡Trato hecho!

Entonces se retiro y con disimulo se dirigió hacia la muchacha. 

Zellgadis observo cuando el joven guardia y la princesa Eunice se reecontraban. Noto que ambos estaban nerviosos, tratando de ahogarse el deseo de abrasarse y besarse, como siempre los veía cada vez que le tocaba encubrir a su compañero. 

Se dio cuenta que, en solo unos segundos, ambos se habían esfumado de la fiesta. Esbozo una sonrisa.

Zellgadis escucho pasar a dos mujeres frente suyo comentando el tema que estaba en boca de todos: el misterio que envolvía a la prometida del futuro rey. Hasta el momento no se la había presentado en sociedad, nadie conocía ni su nombre, ni donde provenía, si era princesa o una simple plebeya. Solo se sabia que tenia alrededor de dieciocho años. Pero nada mas.

Los únicos que la conocían eran, obviamente, el príncipe Luca, su hermana Eunice, la nodriza de la joven, y su compañero Kaherdín... aunque la había visto solo por casualidad y sin que nadie lo supiera. Y por lo que él le alcanzo a comentar la muchacha no era muy linda que digamos. En fin, esa no le parecía una buena excusa como para somerterla al castigo de casarse con semejante tipo.

Volvió a su pose normal con sus ojos casi cerrados y con los brazos cruzados. Actuando con inercia metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un hermoso brazalete de oráculo. Lo miro unos segundo y lo regreso a su lugar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un hilo de luz ilumino el cuarto oscuro cuando alguien abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Entonces una mujer regordeta entro y se acerco a la figura que estaba recostada de espaldas a ella. Toco la frente de la jovencita, y luego sonrió.

- Princesa Ameria: ¿Alguna vez alguien le ha comentado aquel dicho que dice que la mentira tiene patas cortas? –dijo irónicamente prendiendo los candelabros.

Escucho como la figura suspiraba y luego le hablaba:

- A ti no puedo mentirte –rió dándose vuelta y sonriéndole.

- Te conozco desde siempre. Serás muy buena con tus actuaciones pero a mi no puedes engañarme –dijo ayudando o mas bien obligando a la joven a levantarse.

- ¡Bah! Por mas excusas que quiera inventar mi compromiso con ese insoportable es seguro. ¡Solo un milagro podría salvarme! –exclamo desalentada cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se miro al espejo, ¿Qué mas tendría que hacer para verse lo suficientemente fea como para que ese hombre no la desee? Se había recogido el largo cabello en un rodete, había mandado a hacer lentes con unos vidrios gruesos y pesados, su rostro lo cubría con un maquillaje que le cubría la belleza de su rostro, y jamas se arreglaba. Aun así, nada funcionaba. 

- Mírame... soy un desastre y aun así el sigue empeñado en querer casarse conmigo. –lamento levantándose y revelando el camisón rosado, ideal para esa época calurosa por ser corto y bien escotado. 

Se dirigió hacia los ventanales abiertos del balcón y disfruto de la leve brisa que relajo su cuerpo. 

- No te das una idea de toda la comida que hay allí abajo –comento, tratando de sacar conversación y dejar de lado la tristeza de la princesa – ¡Además están todas riquísimas! 

- Sabes bien que no debes comer tanto. Podrían hacerle mal a tu estomago.

- ¡Bah! Hay que disfrutar mientras se pueda.

- ....Disfrutar mientras se pueda –susurro con melancolía – No sabes cuanto extraño salir de aventuras con mis amigos. ¡La verdad! ¡La paz en el mundo! ¡Derrotar a los malvados con el peso de la justicia! –exclamo entusiasmada -....¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Siento quue ya no soy la misma...

- Pues creo que si te miras al espejo encontraras el porque de tu cambio.

- No me refiero a lo físico...

- Yo tampoco me refería a eso.

- ¿Y entonces?

La mujer llevo a Ameria hasta el frente del espejo. Ella vio con disgusto su propio reflejo.

- Es que has crecido princesa Ameria. Has madurado mucho sin que te des cuenta y eso influyo en tu comportamiento.

- ¿Entonces quieres decir que mientras uno va creciendo las fantasías desaparecen?

- No desaparecen, pero los adultos siempre las olvidamos por nuestras obligaciones.

- Entonces no tiene ninguna gracia que mañana festeje mis dieciocho años.

- ¿Y que te parece si por las dudas le das una pequeña despedida a tu fantasías?

Ameria pestañeo extrañada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Los ojos de la mujer mostraron un brillo de picardía.

- ¿No te gustaría participar de la fiesta?

- ¿Yo?... estar... ¿en la fiesta?

- Aha.

La princesa se tomo el mentón muy pensativa.

- ¿Pero no se darán cuenta?

- Casi imposible –contesto con completa seguridad – Los únicos que te conocemos somos el Príncipe Luca, su hermana Eunice y yo. 

- Pero Luca también esta en la fiesta. Si se llega a dar cuenta que no estaba enferma y que me metí en la celebración sin que él supiera se armaría un gran escándalo.

- No te preocupes –calmo en una risita – Ese hombre es como una esponja. No puede estar sin tomarse todo el alcohol de la fiesta.

- Muchas veces lo he visto tomar y jamas me pareció que estaba ebrio.

- Su efecto es contrario al de todos. Cuando se emborracha se muestra mucho mas correcto al hablar pero no es capaz de saber en que situación esta. Al otro día tampoco puede recordar lo sucedido. 

Ameria recordó a su amigo espadachín cuando escucho eso.

La mujer tomo por los hombros a Ameria e hizo que se sentara frente al espejo. Luego retiro los lentes de la muchacha y con un movimiento rápido saco el lazo azul de su cabeza. El cabello de la joven, tan oscuro como la medianoche, cayo como una cascada hasta llegar a la cintura.

- Eres tan hermosa como tu madre. ¡Estarás mas bella que la propia reina de las hadas! 

- Gracias –agradeció con sinceridad, mirándola desde el reflejo del espejo – Tu siempre me ayudas. –nuevamente, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por hacer – ¿Y si la señorita Eunice se da cuenta de quien soy?

- La princesa en este momento debe haberse escapado con ese guardia. Deje ya de preocuparse, y procure que cuando llegue abajo disfrute de la fiesta como nunca. 

- Seria mejor si mis amigos estuvieran también. –no pudo evitar que su voz sonara con algo de tristeza. La imagen que ella había intentado olvidar durante todo ese tiempo reapareció. Pensando en aquel hombre lo siguiente que dijo fue solo en un susurro, mas para ella misma que para su nodriza: – Como desearía que él estuviera aquí. Conmigo...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¿Y que le parece la fiesta señor Greywords? –pregunto Eunice al llegar hacia el hombre.

Zellgadis no quiso parecer grosero y trato de contestar lo mas cortes que pudo:

- Esta bien.

- Pues eso no sonó muy convencido que digamos –agrego Kaherdín cuando llego hacia la princesa luego de haberse fugado por una hora con ella. Ninguno hizo alguna demostración de cariño, para no poner en evidencia su relación clandestina. Frente a los demás se comportaban como un guardia que sirve a su majestad, a excepción de cuando se encontraban con la sola presencia de Zellgadis.

- Sabes que no me agradan demasiado las cosas tan pomposas.

- ¡Bah! Es que eres un aburrido... –observo a su amante que tenia la mirada fija hacia el costado - ¿Le ocurre algo su majestad?

- Es que... no puedo recordar quien es esa joven.

Ambos hombres observaron a la muchacha que estaba apoyada en la pared. Parecía muy aburrida.

- Quizás no la recuerde porque lleva una buena mascara Princesa Eunice –agrego Kaherdín. Luego, agudizo mas la vista –Es muy bonita...

Pisotón.

- ¡Oh! discúlpeme señor guardia no me di cuenta en donde puse mi pie –agrego Eunice con tono de malicia mientras Kaherdín se tragaba los gemidos de dolor producidos por la presión del taco de aguja en su pie.

- Si, claro... no se preocupe... –se dio cuenta que Zellgadis seguía con la mirada fija en la chica. Sonrío malicioso. – ¿Parece que te ha gustado, eh?

Zellgadis volvió a mirar a su compañero.

- Cállate.

En realidad parte de eso se podría decir que era verdad, aunque siendo como él era jamás lo diría. Igualmente había otra cosa que le llamaba mas la atención. Ese cabello oscuro, ese estilo de caminar y ese cuerpo suyo le hacían recordar tremendamente a alguien. Solo una diferencia le hacia pensar que no era ella: su pelo largo con sutiles rizos y su altura que casi llegaba a la suya.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tierra llamando a Zellgadis! –exclamaba Kaherdín agitando la mano frente al rostro de su amigo.

- Que quieres.

- Por lo que veo te ha gustado mucho. No quitas la vista de ella.

- Ya te dije que cierres la boca.

- ¿Y porque no la invitas a que baile una pieza contigo?

- ¡No! ¿¿Acaso quieres que salga espantada?? –respondió enseguida Zellgadis, como horrorizado.

- Oiga señor Greywords deje esas cosas de lado por esta vez. Sabe que pronto va a tener lo que tanto deseo.

- Lo que pasa es que el hombre no tiene las agallas suficientes como para cortejar a una mujer –provoco Kaherdín, esperando una respuesta.

- Y tu que sabes.

- Demuéstramelo.

- No quiero.

- Entonces tienes miedo.

- Claro que no idiota.

- Te propongo hacer una apuesta. Si tu le ofreces bailar a esa muchacha y le haces compañía durante toda la noche yo te reemplazare todo este mes y recibirás la mitad de mi sueldo. Pero... –agrego – si no lo logras yo no tendré ninguna deuda contigo y ya no te deberé los cuatro favores. –invito el joven estirando su mano – ¿Aceptas?

Zellgadis dudo un momento, aunque luego estrecho la mano de su compañero, sellando así el pacto.

- Trato hecho.

- Eso si deberás estar hasta el final de la fiesta junto a ella.

- No me tomes por idiota, entendí todo.

- Pues creo que les han ganado de mano –sonrió Eunice observando que la joven ya había sido invitada por otro hombre, y ahora se encontraba bailando con él en el centro del salón – No lo hace nada mal –agrego, refiriéndose al modo de danzar de la muchacha. 

- Bueno supongo que deberás esperar un rato para tu turno Zell –dijo Kaherdín. 

- Pues por lo que veo no tendrás que aguardar por mucho tiempo –volvió a contradecir la Princesa observando como el hombre estaba comenzando a deslizar su mano por la espalda de la joven con la clara idea de llegar hasta el final. Eunice comenzó el conteo: – Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno...¡AHORA! 

Todos los presentes voltearon al mismo tiempo cuando un hombre dio un grito ahogado de dolor. Se encontraron al pobre tipo con las manos en su condición de hombre. 

- ¡Justo en el centro! –exclamo con felicidad Eunice aplaudiendo. 

Todas la mujeres hicieron lo mismo haciendo de la fiesta una ovación hacia la muchacha. Los hombres solo miraron al pobre que seguía retorciéndose en el piso por el rodillazo que le dieron en el lugar mas sensible de todo cuerpo. Otros dos tipos lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo llevaron hacia los cuartos de invitados.

Zellgadis y Kaherdín no pudieron evitar que unas gotas de sudor recorrieran su frente. 

- Eso debe haber dolido –mascullo el amante de la princesa. La quimera asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Bueno señor Greywords! –exclamo la joven – ¡Es su turno! Mire que parece ser una joven de gran carácter.

Kaherdín apoyo su mano en el hombro del nervioso Zellgadis:

- _Bonne chance._

*~*~*~*

Estaba roja como un tomate cuando todas la mujeres del salón comenzaron a aplaudirla. Echa una furia se dirigió a una silla. Esperaba que por eso su futura cuñada no se haya dado cuenta de quien era ella. Se sentía mas aliviada porque había notado que Luca no estaba presente allí.

Igualmente estaba decepcionada. Pensaba que se divertiría mas. Pero no, ese hijo de mala madre (prefirió no usar una forma grosera) se había atrevido a sobrepasarse con ella. Y por supuesto, jamas aceptaría quedarse sin actuar.

Se sentó con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia un costado y refunfuñando.

Ameria penso que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho su nodriza era en vano. Noto que era un buen trabajo cuando al entrar a la sala ricamente engalanada todas las miradas varoniles se posaron sobre ella, dejándola mas roja que una mora. 

No era para mas. Ameria estaba ataviada con un vestido de color azul marino amoldado a su cuerpo y con un tajo que comenzaba desde un poco mas de abajo de la cadera hasta llegar al final, dejando a la vista una buena parte de su larga y bien formada pierna. Su cabello oscuro se encontraba suelto, y la mujer se había tomado la molestia de dejarlo con ondulaciones. Una corona de hermosas flores naturales apoyada sobre su cabeza le daba el toque final.

El rostro se encontraba oculto por una mascara. Solo sus ojos azules y sus labios carnosos teñidos de carmesí se dejaban ver. 

Como había dicho la señora, estaba mas hermosa que la reina de las hadas.

Aun así, Ameria se sentía completamente incomoda. Cuando tenia decidido marcharse alguien la tapo con su sombra y le extendió su mano. Ella alzo la mirada.

- ¿Desea bailar?

El corazón de la Princesa de Saillune no podía haber dado un vuelco mas grande como el de ese momento, sentía como todo su cuerpo se convertía en un centro de nerviosismo. Esa voz tan seria... Esa figura...

- Zellgadis...

Ese fue el nombre que ocupo su mente en ese momento. Sentía como si su sangre hubiese empezado a latir también. Ni su mente, ni su cuerpo lograban coordinar. Se quedo completamente muda observándolo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Solo cuando le hablo por segunda vez los sentidos de Ameria actuaron a la vez como para darse cuenta de la cara de boba impresionada que tenia. 

Sacudió la cabeza, y tosió un poco para fingir la voz. Luego acepto la proposición.

- Claro.

Zellgadis supo que no era Ameria cuando la escucho hablar. Esa voz era demasiado elegante y de toda una mujer para que sea su "pequeña" princesa. Se sintió algo decepcionado y tenia ganas de volver a su trabajo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás... ¿Y ahora?

Miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos y estos le hicieron un gesto con las manos diciéndole: "¡Adelante!"

Sin otro remedio tomo a la muchacha, tratando de conformarse con la idea de que ya tenia casi ganada la apuesta.

A pesar de su piel pétrea, Ameria advirtió la calidez en su mano. Calidez que solo ella podía sentirla. Mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista de baile volvió a observarlo. Era verdad que había muy pocas posibilidades de que haya otro hombre quimera. Pero igualmente temía a la idea de haberse equivocado y que no fuera él.

Zellgadis la tomo por la cintura, tal como le habían enseñado en sus clases de baile cuando aún era solo un niño. 

Ameria penso que había solo una forma de comprobarlo. 

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Zellgadis Greywords, mucho gusto.

Los pómulos de Ameria se sonrojaron aun mas. ¡Era él! ¡Ya no cabría duda alguna! Sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo. Sacarse la mascara y decirle que se alegraba de verlo de nuevo. Que era ella, su amiga. Pero penso que al hacerlo él se iría, como siempre. 

Con esa figura de mujer quizás podría pasar un rato a su lado, aunque solo sea por esta noche.

- ¿Bailamos? –pregunto él.

- ¿Eh? –se dio cuenta de que los dos seguían parados en me dio de la pista con todos mirándolos porque no habían dado ni siquiera un paso. Se puso roja del tomate por la vergüenza - ¡Ah! Si, si, disculpe. 

Ambos se sorprendieron por su perfecta combinación al bailar. Zellgadis al principio se había sentido como un estúpido al actuar de una forma poco acostumbrada en él. Sin embargo se estaba comenzando a divertir, especialmente por la astucia de la muchacha al bailar. Seguía pensando que esa mujer y su joven amiga eran muy similares. Se aventuro a hablar:

- ¿Y cual es su nombre?

Ameria titubeo por unos momentos, ¿¡Que podía contestar!?

- ¡Nagha! –se apresuro en decir – ¡Si, Nagha!

- La felicito por haberse defendido de esa manera.

- Gracias. Se lo merecía –respondió en una risita. Se sentía mas que feliz. 

Zellgadis esbozo una sonrisa que fue contestada de la misma manera. 

Siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música. El ya comenzaba a sentirse mas cómodo y ella sentía como si el milagro de encontrarse nuevamente con él se había hecho realidad.

- Sujétese un poco mas.

- ¿Qu--

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo Ameria se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el salón. La hizo girar una vez, la soltó, la asió otra vez, y la volvió a dar vuelta. Todo con una gran gracia y rapidez. Ella no pudo evitar reírse de la alegría.

- ¿Nuevamente? –pregunto divertido Zellgadis. Ameria negó con la cabeza y sonrío con picardía.

- Ahora es mi turno.

Ella se soltó de su agarro. Le sonrío y comenzó a girar en torno a él. Con tanta desenvoltura lo hacia que parecía una patinadora profesional bailando en su pista de hielo. 

Zellgadis no entendía bien que estaba haciendo ella. Sus ojos no pudieron ya seguirla y en ese preciso instante sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano por detrás y lo hacia dar una vuelta rápidamente. Sin ni siquiera dejarlo decir una palabra ella fue quien estaba vez lo tomo por la cintura y así volvieron a girar por todo el salón. La sacerdotisa dirigía esta vez.

Zellgadis llego a pensar que estaba con la misma Ameria. La habilidad de esa mujer hacía pensar así ¿O era que él deseaba que fuera de esa manera? Quizás eran las dos cosas...

No había duda de que se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande. Ni siquiera habían advertido que los invitados eran ahora una ronda alrededor de ellos que observaban con fascinación como danzaban.

- Parece que el señor Greywords la esta pasando bastante bien. Que suerte que Luca no esta aquí –comento Eunice a Kaherdín. Este asintió estando de acuerdo – A propósito, ¿Donde esta el mal nacido de mi hermano? –pregunto sin ninguna clase de remordimiento al decir eso, ya que verdaderamente lo odiaba, por ambicioso, egoísta, y porque no le importaba que su padre estuviese enfermo. Sabia que lo que esperaba era que muriera para él quedarse con el trono.

- Tomo demasiado y salió afuera con su séquito para tomar aire, su majestad. –respondió el joven guardia.

- Ese estúpido... –mascullo – Iré a ver mi padre, vengo dentro de un momento.

- Como usted lo desee _"mi princesa" _–contesto Kaherdín, sacando una sonrisa del rostro de la joven. Cuando esta se fue siguió observando a su amigo. 

La música ya había terminado.

Ameria y Zellgadis dejaron de bailar.

- ¿Eh? –dijeron a la vez cuando se dieron cuenta de los aplausos dirigidos a ellos. Luego, todos siguieron con lo suyo.

Ameria clavo sus profundos ojos azules en los de él. 

- Muchas gracias Zellgadis-san –agradeció Ameria sonriendo. Había olvidado fingir su voz y lo había llamado de la misma manera que siempre.

El pego un respingo. Ahora lo supo, esos ojos azulados, ese cabello oscuro... 

- Tu... eres...

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¡¡ESO ES MIO!!! –lloriqueo un niño corriendo a otro sin mirar hacia donde iba. No se dio cuenta de quien estaba adelante y con una gran fuerza choco a Ameria, arrojándola al piso.

La mascara se desprendió de su lugar y él pudo ver quien era. Por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio.

- Ameria... 

La princesa se dio cuenta de que no había nada que le cubriera su rostro. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Zellgadis.

- ¿Q... Qué estas haciendo aquí...?

Su corazón se lleno de rabia, y la esquina de su ojo amenazó con soltar una lágrima. Sintió que todo estaba perdido. La joven se levanto. Todos observaban callados la situación. 

- Me alegra haberte vuelto a ver Zellgadis-san... –dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro. Se las limpio con su mano temblorosa.

Y se dio a la fuga.

Zellgadis sintió una pequeña brisa que paso por su lado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse estático en el lugar. No entendía absolutamente nada.

- Señor... –llamo el niño entregándole la mascara de Ameria.

El la tomo y se la quedo observando. 

- ¡Diablos, que idiota! –exclamo y salió a perseguirla.

En la carrera se cruzo con Kaherdín quien le grito:

- ¡Que paso Zell!

- ¡¡Es Ameria Kaherdín!! ¡¡Es Ameria!! –contesto con preocupación pasando a la velocidad de la luz.

- Pero... –susurro tratando de recordar - ¿Acaso no es la del brazalete...?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Corrió hasta que sus piernas le imploraron un momento de descanso. Retirándose la corona de flores de su cabeza se escondió detrás de un arbusto, enterrando su cara en sus rodillas.

- Ya... me... canse –dijo jadeante.

Recordó la mirada sorpresiva de Zellgadis y sus llantos se reanudaron. Lloraba de rabia, de impotencia, de tristeza. 

Creyó que Zellgadis pensaría que era una mocosa por huir sin ninguna razón importante para él. Aunque para ella si lo era... Durante tantos años había tratado de olvidarlo sin ningún resultado. ¡Pero que idiota se sentía! ¡Había olvidado su compromiso con ese príncipe egoísta! Había olvidado que ya no tenia la menor oportunidad de estar junto con el hombre que amaba...

No dudo en pensarlo ya que en ese momento supo que verdaderamente si estaba enamorada de él. No sentía ninguna inseguridad en decirlo como en otros tiempos, cuando era mas inmadura. 

- De que me sirve eso ahora...

Se sentía como una niña tonta a pesar de faltar solo unas horas para convertirse en toda una mujer para la sociedad. Y sin embargo sentía unas ganas terribles de echarse a llorar a los brazos de su papá.

Llena de cólera arranco el pasto de la tierra. Se sentía demasiado miserable. El había estado bailando con una imagen falsa. Una mujer madura y correcta, pero no con ella.

- Yo misma me lo busque –susurro entre gemidos y con los ojos enrojecidos.

La princesa se encogió mas cuando escucho pisadas de césped. No quería que nadie la viera llorar. Pero el silencio de la noche delataba sus gemidos.

- Aquí estas...

Ameria se hundió mas entre sus rodillas cuando reconoció su voz.

Zellgadis suspiro y se agacho frente a ella. Se dijo que era un estúpido por no haberla reconocido. Aunque se sentía feliz porque era ella con quien la había pasado tan a gusto. Suavemente levanto la cabeza de Ameria hasta obligarla a que lo mire fijamente a sus ojos. Siempre odio verla llorar.

- Esto es tuyo –dijo entregándole el antifaz.

Ella lo tomo sollozando aun. Zellgadis le ofreció un pañuelo. 

- Gracias... –mascullo sintiéndose grandiosamente idiota. Zellgadis espero a que ella se calmara para luego proseguir:

- Es una suerte que te encuentres bien Ameria –dijo, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa – Veo que sigues igual que siempre.

Esas palabras la golpearon su corazón.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sigo siendo una niña? –pregunto mirándole fijamente. 

- N-no

- ¡Claro que si! –exclamo arrodillándose frente a el y plantándole la cara – ¡Sabes perfectamente que jamas aceptarías bailar con una chiquilla como yo!

Zellgadis pestañeo extrañado.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! –volvió a gritar sin escuchar la pregunta - ¡A pesar de que ya han pasado mas de dos años sigues siendo igual de frío y egoísta! 

Zellgadis frunció el entrecejo.

- Deja ya de comportarte como una niña –dijo duramente comenzando a levantarse – Yo me voy. No vine hasta aquí para escuchar tus insultos.

Ameria se quedo callada.

- Espera... –susurro cuando supo que el pensaba marcharse – Discúlpame... Soy una tonta no me di cuenta de lo que decía.

- Debes aprender a controlarte... Ahora dime ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras realmente?

- ...Tenia miedo de que te fueras... –dijo por lo bajo – Supuse que ya te habrías olvidado de mi y creí que si me presentaba como Ameria no querrías estar conmigo. Que no te importaría. Como siempre...

Zellgadis observo a la muchacha. A pesar de los dos años que habían pasado se dio cuenta de que solo había crecido en altura. La inocencia de ella aun perduraba en su rostro y corazón. Se alegro por eso. Acordándose de algo saco de su bolsillo el brazalete y se lo mostró.

- ¿Me crees capaz de olvidar a una amiga?

Sus ojos al observar el objeto brillaron de emoción.

- Zell... –musito – Discúlpame por haberme comportado como una boba...

- Ya no importa, vamos, levántate –extendió su mano y la ayudo a pararse. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada su cuerpo tan bien formado, resaltado por el provocativo vestido que llevaba. 

- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Ameria inocentemente.

- ¡No, no, nada! –respondió enseguida sonrojándose y avergonzado por sus pensamientos. Las manos de Ameria tomaron las suyas.

- Parece que no se te ha olvidado –dijo él irónicamente refiriéndose a la manía de colgársele de su brazo. Ella negó sonriendo con la cabeza.

- Nop. 

- Volvamos a la fiesta.

- Mejor no –respondió en un soplido – Caminemos un momento. Necesitaría hablar contigo.

- No puedo.

- Oh, por favor –suplico mirándole con ojitos de perro triste. Sabia que nadie podría resistirse a eso.

- Bien, bien ¿Y hacia donde?

- mmhh... Sinceramente no se.

Zellgadis se quedo pensativo y enseguida se le ocurrió una idea.

- Yo conozco un lugar. 

Ambos recorrieron los jardines del Palacio durante unos minutos, dirigiéndose al lugar que Zellgadis había pensado. La música del salón ya se había disipado a lo lejos. Y el parque ahora parecía un bosque habitado por la única presencia de ellos dos. Durante ese tiempo estuvieron conversando sobre Lina, Gourry, Filia, Xellos, y especialmente sobre la futura mamá, Martina. Zellgadis pregunto porque se había dejado crecer el cabello ya que ella siempre le dijo que era mas cómodo tenerlo corto. Ameria respondió con: "esa es una historia muy larga". Aunque ni habían tocado el tema del porque ambos se encontraban casualmente en el mismo lugar. 

- Es hermoso... –dijo impresionada Ameria al ver el extenso lago que reflejaba la imagen de la blanca y redonda luna. No podía entender como en tan hermoso lugar pudiera vivir un hombre tan repugnante como el príncipe Luca. Ella se sentó en el pasto y disfruto de la brisa fresca que calmaba el clima caluroso del lugar. Invito a Zellgadis a hacer lo mismo, pero este se negó quedándose parado.

- ¿Cómo sabias de este lugar tan hermoso? 

- Es el centro de reunión de Kaherdín y Euni... –se interrumpió, cuando cayo a cuentas de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo del tacho.

- No te preocupes, se de esa relación. Me doy cuenta de que conoces bien a la señorita Eunice.

- Ehhh... Sí.

- ¡Pero que boba! –exclamo de repente – Se me olvido preguntarte que estas haciendo aquí.

- Estoy trabajando para este reino, en la guardia imperial –contesto sin aventurarse a decir mas.

- Pues yo pensaba que estarías buscando alguna cura.

- Justamente de eso se trata. –contesto, apoyado desde el árbol y observando la hermosa luna. Cuando agacho la cabeza Ameria lo miraba con cara de no entender un rábano – Hace un tiempo, mientras viajaba, me entere de la existencia de esta ciudad, Cerica, que antiguamente se encargaba de la cura de maldiciones de todo tipo. Pense que quizás podría llegar a alguna solución y me dijeron que ese tipo de cosas habían dejado de ser practicadas y que solo el príncipe poseía este tipo de secretos. Finalmente llegue a un acuerdo con el estúpido ese y quedamos en que yo solo recibiría mi recompensa luego de que trabaje por un tiempo a su servicio, cuidando especialmente de su hermana que pronto la obligaría a comprometerse con no se que tipo importante. 

- ¿Y no piensas que él te estaría engañando?

- Yo también lo pense. Y para despejarme de toda duda pregunte a Eunice y me dijo que su hermano por primera vez en su vida no mentía. Es una mujer de fiar. Supongo que tu estarás en este lugar como representante de Saillune para felicitar el compromiso de Luca con la "joven misteriosa", ¿Es así?

El rostro de Ameria pronto se ensombreció. Tomando una piedra la lanzo al agua haciéndola rebotar siete veces. Levantando las piernas se puso de pie y volteo para mirar a Zellgadis que esperaba una respuesta.

- Mucho gusto –dijo haciendo un gesto de reverencia – estas frente a la "muchacha misteriosa", próxima esposa del príncipe Luca.

El rostro de Zellgadis no pudo evitar dar muestras de asombro.

- ¿Qu-Que...? 

- Me casare con ese idiota, Zellgadis. 

Esas ultimas palabras sonaron demasiado chocantes para él, y deprimentes para ella.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? 

- Soy una princesa. Y a nadie le importa el hecho de que tenga sentimientos. Lo único que interesa es la típica costumbre de "a los dieciocho te casas o te casas". Creo que nada mejor que la unión de unos de los dos reinos mas poderosos de ambos lados de la antigua barrera ¿No te parece? –pregunto con contenida ira mezclada de pesadumbre, tratando de no mostrar esos esparranques de infantilidad. Pero no pudo. Pequeños sollozos salieron de su garganta.

- Ameria... yo...

Las voces.

Las orejas de Zellgadis percibieron unos murmullos que se aclaraban junto con unos pies que pisaban la hierba. Tomo rápidamente de la muñeca a Ameria y los dos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¿Zellgadis, que...? 

- Sshhh...–silencio, mientras la tapaba con su propio cuerpo para que no los vieran. Obviamente, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El escuchaba a los pasos hacerse cada vez mas claros, hasta que finalmente cesaron. Frente a ellos.

Zellgadis se aparto de Ameria y alzo la mirada. Nada.

- Es... Luca... –susurro Ameria espiando entre los arbustos. - Y el otro es...

Dos hombres se sentaron sobre el césped, tratando de disfrutar de la noche y escapando de todo y de todos.

- Hasta que estamos solos –dijo uno de ellos abrazando al otro. Luego comenzaron con las demostraciones de afecto típicas en cualquier pareja.

A Zellgadis y Ameria no les alcanzaban el suelo para apoyar su mandíbulas.

- So-so-so-son ¡¡¡Lucas y su acompañante!!! 

- ¡Cállate tonta!

Zellgadis le tapo la boca enseguida tirándose ambos para atrás. 

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?! –exclamo el príncipe interrumpiéndose.

Ameria vio pasar un conejo sobre su cabeza y lo atajo para luego revolear al pobre por los aires, cayendo frente a los dos hombres.

- Bah... era solo un maldito animal –mascullo Jalen, el séquito.

Quimera y princesa dieron un suspiro de alivio y se reincorporaron para seguir escuchando y observando.

- ¿Y cuando piensas comprometerte con la princesa de Saillune?

- Cuando la estúpida esa no este mas enferma.

Zellgadis pudo notar una cierta aura roja que comenzaba a emanar de su compañera.

- Luego –continuo el futuro rey – Nos casaremos y así el reino de Saillune estará en mi poder.

La quimera ya estaba comenzando a asustarse por la cara de Ameria.

- Calma, calma.

- Maldito... maldito... –decía Ameria con un tono que era para asustar a cualquiera. Zellgadis pudo ver el puño de la joven temblar – Primero me engañas, con un hombre encima... Luego quieres apoderarte de Saillune... –se paro para enfrentarlo preparada para soltar su perorata - ¡¡¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN UNA... cosa...!!!

- ¡Agáchate o nos van a descubrir!

Pero ya no estaban.

- No hay nadie... –susurro Ameria. Se dio vuelta – No hay nadie Zellgadis.

- ¿Eh? –el también se paro – Que suerte... –suspiro, y se volvió para ver a Ameria - ¡Eres tonta o que! ¡Podrían habernos descubiertos!

- ¡Me importa muy poco! ¡Ese mal nacido no se saldrá con la suya! ¡Vamos Zellgadis! 

- ¡¿Y yo porque?!

- ¡Porque yo lo digo! –respondió tomándole de las muñecas para llevárselo a rastras. 

- _Demasiado tiempo con Lina..._ –fue su pensamiento.

- ¡¡Aha!! ¡¡Los encontré!!

Ambos pegaron el respingo de sus vidas. Zellgadis se dio vuelta.

- Ah... eres tu Kaherdín... 

- Supuse que encontraría a los tortolitos en este lugar –dijo haciendo que los otros dos se pongan del color de la mora – Veo que ya has ganado la apuesta Zellgadis ¡He perdido!

- ¿Apuesta? –pregunto Ameria mirando a su amigo - ¿CUÁL apuesta?

- ¿No lo sabias? –cuestiono el guardia haciendose el desentendido.

- ¡Cierra la boca Kaherdín!

- Pues resulta que le aposté la mitad de mi sueldo si él era capaz de quedarse toda la noche a tu lado –contesto con su dedo levantado. La respuesta de Ameria no se hizo esperar:

- ¿Con que una apuesta, no? 

Zellgadis dio un paso atrás cuando vio los ojos asesinos de la princesa.

- E-espera Ameria... 

- Oigan ¿esos dos no son el príncipe Luca y su consejero? –pregunto Kaherdín señalando a dos hombres que venían caminando. Zellgadis y Ameria voltearon y luego cada uno agarro el brazo del guardia para acarrearlo hasta detrás de los arbustos. 

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Cállate! –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- Bueno, bueno –dijo y se arrodillo entre los dos amigos para ver que espiaban. Se quedo absolutamente petrificado - Pe-pe-pe-pe... –tartamudeó - ¡¡¡Pero si se están besando!!! –exclamo, y su cabeza fue enterrada en el suelo.

Luca se dio vuelta.

- ¡Maldito animal sal de ahí!

Kaherdín alzo la vista para encontrarse a la joven y su amigo con miradas de homicida. Solo se le ocurrió una idea para salvarse.

- Cua, cua –emulo – cua, cua.

El séquito comento a su señor:

- ¿No seria una buena propuesta la de sacar a todos estos malditos y molestos animales? 

Los tres suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿Qué era eso? –pregunto Zellgadis.

- Un pato –contesto hinchado de orgullo con una gran sonrisa. Y su amigo no pudo evitar mirarlo vergonzosamente.

Una sombra femenina se poso sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Los tres se pusieron blancos como el papel. 

- Eunice... –susurro Kaherdín.

Ella los miro extrañadas. Y luego levanto su cabeza, viendo enseguida a alguien muy conocido para ella, en una situación mas que comprometedora.

- ¡HERMANO!

- ¡Eunice! –exclamo Luca separándose enseguida de su amante.

- ¿¿¿Qué estas haciendo??? –pregunto horrorizada, luego bajo la cabeza observando al trío que la miraban como estatuas - ¿¿Qué diablos hacen aquí Kaherdín, princesa Ameria, señor Greywords?? 

No les quedo otro remedio mas que levantarse. Para el guardia, la quimera y la princesa la misma frase corría por su mente: "¡Trágame tierra!"

- ¡Que haces aquí Ameria! –exclamo Luca - ¡Dijiste que estabas enferma! –luego miro a Zellgadis y su compañero – ¡¡¡Que diablos hacían todos espiando!!!

Todos se quedaron callados.

- Señor yo puedo explicarlo... –intervino Kaherdín.

- ¡Tu te callas idiota! ¡Ya mismo vas haciendo tus valijas! ¡Estas despedido! ¡Comunicare a todos los lugares para que nadie te tome! –estaba totalmente colérico. Señalo a Zellgadis - ¡Y es mejor que tu te vayas olvidando de tu cura, monstruo!

El puño de la quimera ya estaba comenzando a formar una bola de fuego. Pero la mano de Ameria lo detuvo. Observo que ella le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Luego camino hasta ponerse frente a Luca. Rió maliciosamente.

- Escúchame bien una cosa... –dijo tomándole de la ropa, con una voz que hizo poner la piel de gallina al hombre – Tu no eres nadie para decidir nada. No despedirás a ese hombre, le darás a Zellgadis ya mismo su cura y dejaras a tu hermana que se case con quien quiera...

- ¿Y-y porque tendría que hacerte caso?

- ¿Quieres acaso que cuente tu relación con ese estúpido? –pregunto amenazadoramente señalando a Jalen, quien ya había comenzado la huida.

- ¡No, no! ¡Por favor Ameria!

- Bien, entonces haces lo que yo digo o... –termino la frase pasando su larga y afilada uña por el cuello del hombre. – ¡Otra cosa! Ya no tengo ningún tipo de compromiso contigo, ahora mismo lo dirás frente a todos los invitados. Y ni se te ocurra volver a poner un pie en Saillune o yo misma me encargare de eliminarte ¿Entendiste?

- ¡¡Si, si como tu digas!!

De repente Ameria recordó lo que le había dicho su nodriza _"Al otro día tampoco puede recordar lo sucedido"_

- ¿Sigues ebrio?

- ¿Qué? –el hombre la observaba con mil gotas en su frente.

- Que si sigues ebrio.

- N-no.

- ¿Estas seguro? –pregunto, propinándole una bofetada. 

Todos observaron pasmados como la joven volvía a hacer lo mismo como cinco veces mas preguntando a cada rato: "¿Estas seguro?".

- Ameria... –llamo Zellgadis sintiendo algo de lastima por el pobre –¿No te parece que ya ha sido suficiente?

- ¿Crees? Bueno, entonces: ¡Todo arreglado! –festejo arrojando al hombre al agua.

Los amantes y Zellgadis miraron sorprendidos a la joven y luego a los dos hombres que salían corriendo del lugar. Una gota corrió por su cien.

La quimera se dirigió a Ameria. Ambos se sonrieron.

- ¿No crees que lo despótica de Lina se te ha pegado? –le pregunto, recibiendo como respuesta una volada por los aires, hasta caer al lago.

*~*~*~*

El salón del palacio ya estaba casi deshabitado, salvo por los sirvientes que se estaban encargando de la limpieza. Todos los invitados se habían marchado algo desilusionados por la inesperada noticia de la cancelación definitiva del compromiso. Mas lo sentían porque nunca llegarían a saber quien era la misteriosa mujer.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los cuartos dos mujeres conversaban y se reían.

- Entonces eso fue lo que paso...

- Ya veo –dijo la nodriza – Toda una odisea. Me alegra que hayas podido reencontrarte con tu amigo.

- Y todo gracias a ti María.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y la mujer se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla.

- ¿Quién es?

- Zellgadis.

La ama observo a Ameria y esta asintió con la cabeza. Lo dejo entrar.

- Bueno, yo me voy –dijo la señora – Duérmete pronto niña –y cerro la puerta tras ella. 

El cuarto se lleno de un silencio incomodo. La princesa se levanto y se dirigió hasta el balcón. Invito a Zellgadis a seguirla.

- Me han dicho que para mañana ya podrás partir hacia Saillune –dijo apoyándose en la barandilla donde estaba ella sentada, quien observaba el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Él aun seguía perdiéndose en ese mar azulado lleno de pureza. Aun podía sentir el perfume de flores en su suave piel, embriagándolo. Trato de apartar la mirada. La visión de su cuerpo envuelto por un camisón demasiado revelador, le hacia perder los nervios. Siempre lo hacia. Esperaba que ella conteste algo, pero no. Solo observaba muy distante al frente. Reconoció que seria una mentira si decía que no le parecía que estaba demasiado hermosa.

- ¿Ya te ha dicho como es la cura? –pregunto ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?, No aun no. Dice que necesita un plazo de un año como mínimo para investigarlo a fondo.

- ¿Estas seguro que no te miente?

- Completamente seguro. Me lo mostró, pero dice que eso tiene que combinarse con otros hechizos que están en esa gran biblioteca, lo cual le llevara un año buscarlo.

Ameria hizo una pausa en sus preguntas.

- Y luego de recuperar tu cuerpo, ¿Qué harás?

Zellgadis se sorprendió. Verdaderamente, jamas había pensado sobre eso.

- N-no lo se.

El sonido de una pequeña campana se escucho desde el cuarto. Las doce de la noche. Zellgadis observo a Ameria quien no hacia otra cosa mas que observar el cielo, sentada en la barandilla del balcón. No supo porque, pero le pareció que ella estaba esperando algo. De pronto, algo hizo _¡click!_ en su mente, y logro recordar. Miro sus manos, nada.

Se dio la vuelta y con suma delicadeza corto una rosa.

- Ameria... –llamo delicadamente. La sacerdotisa giro para observarlo y se encontró con la flor delante de ella. Pestañeo confundida – Feliz cumpleaños.

El silencio fue la respuesta.

- Lo recordaste... 

No estuvo preparado para recibir el choque del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo mismo. Tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Ameria rodeo con sus brazos su cuello. Podía sentir su respiración caliente y sus finos y suaves dedos sobre su piel. Zellgadis se helo por el acto inesperado de su princesa. Tenso, correspondió al gesto envolviendo sus brazos por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en la cima de su cabeza. 

- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto él preocupado y con un tinte de nerviosismo. 

Ella levanto la cabeza, mostrándole todo su afecto en sus grandes y enormes ojos azules, llenos de felicidad. Zellgadis supo que era imposible olvidarla a pesar de los años. 

No pudiendo contener esos sentimientos que él creía perdidos alzo su mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de la princesa teñida de rubor. 

- Zellgadis... yo... –alcanzo a decir ella, antes de que un dedo se aprisionara sobre sus labios.

- Nada mas... –susurro, sintiendo cada vez mas cerca el incienso de flores en la piel de Ameria.

Sus mentes no dictaban nada. Sus corazones que latían con rapidez eran los responsables.

De sus sentimientos.

De sus nervios. 

De sus actos.

Del dulce y esperado beso.

Solo una pequeña ave que descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol fue testigo del momento en que sus labios se separaron. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse lentamente y sus miradas se fijaron en la del otro. Cuatro palabras se escucharon en el silencio de la noche:

- Te amo, mi princesa...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
